


【千杏】Destiny-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Anzu/Morisawa Chiaki





	【千杏】Destiny-lattice

【千杏】Destiny-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千杏】Destiny](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c5e2f3a)

**#守泽千秋2016生日祭#**

**千杏，乙女向注意**

是一篇加班加点赶工出来的生日贺文。杏视角，可能会有些许bug。

前辈，生日快乐。能遇见你，真的很好。  


\------------------分割线--------------------  
  


**Destiny**

by lattice

  


#

时常挽起的袖口露出好看的小臂。

右手食指与中指总缠着绷带，他对她宣称这是英雄的证明。

无非是打篮球受了伤，稍微处理下就好了，不用担心。聒噪的大嗓门笑着离开，她依旧站在原地。

细胶布缠成的绷带，大概两三天就换一次。她去保健室帮忙，总能看见他的身影。和佐贺美老师在攀谈什么，傻笑的模样像个孩子。盛夏阳光般的脸庞，灿烂得一如既往。

走廊中被副会长追赶，奔跑着飞快跃下台阶，连贯流畅一气呵成。身为特技替身演员的他总是活力满满，真不愧是红色流星。

红色篮球鞋万年不变，衣摆领带随风而动。熟悉的身影一闪而过，她刚举起右手准备打招呼，又不得不放下。

擦肩而过的那一瞬，是否进入了他的视线。

她不清楚。

#

周六午后，蝉鸣一阵又一阵。

夏日的多云天气，阳光并不甚强烈。穿透体育馆的高窗，活力的棕色短发晕染开一片金黄。篮球落地声回荡在空旷的场馆，一下又一下。

有些热呢。

球鞋与地板摩擦发出声响。他俯下身，微微喘气。汗滴被光线照耀得发亮，顺着脸颊一颗颗滑下，经由修长脖颈，最终落至锁骨。

带球助跑，跃起，投篮。前一秒还被胶布装饰的修长指尖持着的篮球，此刻正在空中划出一道漂亮弧线。轻松入筐的瞬间，时间定格。

早已忘记来这里的初衷。

微风摇曳树影斑驳，冲淡午后的燥热。她紧盯那石榴石色的眼眸，不知为何眼眶蒙上一层雾。

全是陌生脸孔，低声议论着什么。

转校生——梦之咲学院偶像科，唯一的女生。

入校当天就被卷入纷争，繁忙事务让她丝毫脱不开身。总算有闲暇时间逃离熙熙攘攘的人群，去个稍稍安静的角落。偌大校园的某个树荫下的草坪，某人随意且豪放的睡姿，终究轻松勾起她的注意。

许久后，他们都有些许庆幸。离得较远，鼾声听不见。

即便听见，也无所谓呢。终有一天是会习惯的。

当你真正爱着一个人时，在你眼中他即为世间唯一的光源。散发着光与热，源源不断的。

他睁开眼，表情略有些错愕。下一秒他拍拍灰，起身对她微笑。

再怎样的细微动作，都会闪耀在心尖上。

微风吹拂心房，掀起的微小波澜，伴随着青草香。

为什么会突然回忆起这些。

嘛，偶尔回忆一下，也不错吧。

“我是时刻燃烧的火热之心，守泽千秋！请多关照！你就是传说中的转校生啊，来吧，大声报出你的姓名吧！”

很动听。

声音，或是他的姓名。

#

猝不及防的拥抱总伴随意料外的惊喜。之后察觉到他依旧会以同样的力度接连拥抱队友与部员。攀上顶峰又瞬间坠入谷底，云霄飞车般的实感是专属于暗恋的浪漫。这样独有的体验，是唯独当事人才能够读懂的酸涩而又甜蜜的诗篇。

年轻时的怦然心动纯净又温柔，再怎样的华丽辞藻在此面前都会沦为苍白无力的累赘。发自本心对美好的向往，不容许受到任何玷污。这大概是世上最最珍贵的宝物。

“充满力量地喊我一声前辈吧！嗯，很好！这就是青春！”

这，就是青春。

守泽前辈一身怪力，她在轻声抱怨。

“抱歉呢，你可是女孩子。我要好好守护你才行！”

正义的英雄从不食言，他这样讲着。豪放笑声轻易刻在心上，却与此刻的坚定神情形成鲜明对比。

前辈，希望你是真的不食言。

校园中假装的偶遇，扬起笑脸打招呼。大声说着登场台词，无边无际的漫谈闲聊着琐事。繁忙生活的唯一慰藉，居然只是他这一人。

总是精神地扬起的眉毛略微下垂，他身着学校的统一演出服，好看的眼睛微微眯起。系着蝴蝶结的小猫一下一下轻轻磨蹭他的脸颊，喵喵的叫声很轻柔。

他转过身对她微微笑。春日花香馥郁，阳光也不由得沾染上恬淡香气。悉数倾洒在他身上，丝毫不吝啬。

温柔得让人想落泪。

阳光与他，都是。

无意中碰见他与另两位前辈一起跳舞。坐在天台帮忙摄影，不知不觉成为专属于她的最佳放松方式。

小声跟唱打着节拍，如同搞笑节目般的奇异舞蹈也完成得十分到位。坚毅的神情双目炯炯有神，高超的舞蹈技巧搭配熟练的步伐。他无论在哪里都同等出彩。

“又来看我跳舞了啊，真乖真乖，来让我摸摸头！”

他叉腰大笑。

身旁的濑名前辈一把接过矿泉水，啧了一声，说着超烦人，都怪你在，游君才没有来。

优质偶像多如繁星，个个无可挑剔。为什么唯独是他闯进了心里，她不明白。

很多事无需理由。

例如太阳从东方升起。下雨前会有低飞的蜻蜓。大海每天潮涨潮落，日复一日永不止息。广袤世界中习以为常的景致，没有人会过多留心。

初春时节，日光微醺。轻抚发梢的微风，大概就是爱恋的开始。

一旁的花树下摆放着音响与节拍器，她手持歌词本坐在椅子里。他戴着露指皮手套的大手紧握话筒，修长手指骨节分明。

花瓣漫天飞舞，腰间挂穗与他一同舞动。贴身定制的队服，恰到好处将他的良好身材比例显露无遗。高瘦的身材却不显得病弱，长期锻炼出的灵活腰身与强劲双腿搭配协调，轻松演绎着她喊不出名字的高难度舞蹈。

今天前辈状态很棒呢，她笑着递过毛巾与矿泉水。

“是嘛！你在的话，我的状态就会无限的好！”

面前汗流满面的人也在微笑。

“不如说今天户外集训新排练的这个舞，第一时间就想让你来看看！”

接过毛巾一抹脸，拧开瓶盖仰头一饮而尽，喉结上下动着。

这个满满男子气概的，终日梦想成为英雄拯救世界的人，居然是童颜。

出众的样貌毋庸置疑是先天优势。不如说这所学院里，拥有良好外貌的学生数不胜数。中看不中用的家伙，没办法在这里存活三年。舞蹈教室内他对着镜子练习，一次次跌倒一次次爬起，摔得鼻青脸肿。她透过窗子向内看，没有胆量上前问候。

欣赏他的努力，当然也会心疼。

很多事无需理由。

光是看着他就足够治愈，即便是运动后的汗味也让人舒心。

所以，硬要说的话，大约是命运的安排吧。

#

笑颜背后隐藏有无尽的落寞。

出校门很晚了，她注意到他收敛起笑容，眉头紧锁。与队友道别后，他盯着无边的夜空发愣。下一秒又恢复平时的元气，劝说她劳逸结合不要太辛苦。

“看着你，我有时也会想起过去的自己。在校园里忙碌奔波，拼命努力的样子。”

他送她回家。独处的时刻总有几分尴尬。两人默默并排前行各想各的事情，并不会有太多交流。

气氛有些沉闷，她仰起头。

只是几颗细碎星屑不规则点缀于其间。

更多的，早被笼罩在黑夜的面纱下吧。

一切皆被她收进眼底。她认为他是这样的人。

总是活力满满的他有着天生的低血压，时常体力不支却要强撑着努力。他拥有无坚不摧的外表，但她明白那只是一层盔甲。他的迟疑与不安，以至于一瞬间的软弱，她都能懂。

英雄是正义又孤独的存在。英雄也是血肉之躯。英雄会有缴械投降的时刻。英雄没有义务永远源源不断向世界散发光与热。

从前辈手中接过的流星队，是他拼劲全力守护之物。

被迫收敛锋芒，暗不见天日的那段时光，是什么在支撑他，他是如何咬牙挺过。孤立无援的痛苦与无边无际的黑暗相继折磨着，他又怎样蜕变成现今的模样。

她试着打探，总被笑着岔开话题。

“过去的事已经过去了，我们是活在当下的不是吗！何况现在流星队团结又强大，我已经成为优秀的男人了！二年级时的我啊，听到了吗？我已成为时刻关心后辈的可靠前辈了！哈哈哈——”

……

又陷入奇怪的自我陶醉中。这时的他也真可爱呢。

不知不觉间，希望能够成为足以治愈他的存在。喜悦或泪水都愿一同分担。为此不断努力，但愿终有一日能成为他的专属制作人。

名正言顺站在他身旁，足够与他相称。

亦或是，距离他最近的存在。

#

拥有天生领导气质的这个人，被绑在床上强行灌了退烧药。仍旧胡乱扑腾着要起来战斗。

或许是天生的。

这个人，浑身散发着能引领人走出黑暗的炽热光芒。

大家口口声声埋怨他热情过了头，却都不约而同爱护他，敬佩他，拥戴着他。此刻也正团团守在他身旁。

实际是很受欢迎的人。

帅气的外形开朗的性格，强大又温柔。擅长运动又是偶像，笑容明亮灿烂到使人移不开眼。从小到大，怎么可能会缺人喜欢。

因过劳及淋雨而倒下，连夜高烧不停讲胡话。她一遍遍用凉水打湿毛巾，把他扶起吃药。

有点希望能够就这样照顾他一辈子，当然更希望他能早日恢复成那个活力满满傻兮兮的样子。

想成为他的依靠，愿意尽所能照顾他。却又渴望他能真正幸福，无论这份幸福自己是否能给。

或者他是否真的需要。

病床上的他扶着新换的湿毛巾，一如既往的笑容里满是歉意。依旧在打趣说着玩笑话，问她要不要成为正义的伙伴，流星队中的粉色流星。登场台词已提前想好，过几天就为她写角色歌。

被果断拒绝的那刻，他愣了一下。她留意着，石榴石色的清澈眼眸中，失落一闪而过。

取而代之的苦笑有些刻意。

“只是觉得有你在我会很安心，哈哈。你不用自责，没关系的！”

并没有自责。

“嗯……你一定会成为很优秀的制作人的，相信我。”

感谢前辈的吉言。

刚刚那只是对前辈不注意休息，搞坏身体的惩罚呢。

总在熊熊燃烧的红色流星啊。

不愿你燃烧殆尽。

永远也不想见到这一刻。

#

体育祭大成功。部员们吃吃喝喝聊着天，脸上盈满笑意。香气扑鼻，店内热闹无比。等待肉熟的期间，兴致总是最高的。

烟雾缭绕中，他对她道着歉，不该带可爱的女孩子来这种满是男人的乌烟瘴气的地方。他自告奋勇起身给所有人烤肉。对谁都如此热情，热情得过分。

向来如此。

太阳光芒的恩泽是普世的，从不会过多垂青于一人。她明白。

“怎么了怎么了？肉一会儿就烤好了！啊，想喝饮料吗？抱歉我现在手头有点忙。衣更！高峯！帮她拿一下……”

察觉到她的注视，他手中动作停下了。大嗓门成功吸引店内所有的目光，被使唤的两位抱怨个不停，却又同时积极把饮料送至她手边。

不直呼姓名。

对她与他们，不差分毫。

拥有与所有人成为朋友的强大人格魅力，自始至终努力为人带去光热与希望。却又无法，或者没有强烈意愿，与他们真正交心。不动声色拒人于千里之外，灿烂的笑颜是层无形的防护网。

只是，所谓的可爱后辈，之一。

是否终有一天，会真正走进他心底，成为所谓的“特别的存在”。

不知这一天能够到来与否。

男生们战斗力向来惊人，虽然大家在她面前有在节制。不过五分钟，他不得不起身接着烤下一批。

勉强笑着举杯，她将杯中饮料一饮而尽。被明星同学说很有气势，她只是苦涩地摇头。

抬起头再次对上他的视线，这次她并未移开目光。用尽全力回给他一个看似灿烂异常的微笑。

“小千部长！肉烤焦了！”

“真是的部长，我都说了让我来烤。别总是发愣啊，注意翻面……”

“队长，啊不，部长，不要打着站起来烤肉的旗号自始至终一直盯着学姐……还傻笑不止……这样很蠢。啊好郁闷好想死……”

大家都这样有活力呢。

真好。

“你笑起来的模样，很不错嘛。”

临睡前，她收到他的短信。

“当然你皱眉头也很可爱。但果然还是看见你笑，我才会真正开心。我守泽千秋没有让你失望，才会真正有胜利的实感啊！”

“多笑一笑嘛，你明明这么可爱。我啊，最喜欢看你笑了哦！”

注定是整晚的彻夜难眠。

#

篮球声早已停歇。蝉鸣依旧，聒噪但动听。

他怀抱篮球，笑容闪耀得让人睁不开眼。

“哟，杏。你来了啊。”

这大概是，守泽前辈，守泽千秋，第一次直呼她的名字。

预感到会有什么发生，她深吸一口气。与往常并无几分不同的炽热视线，笑容却更添几分探究的意味。

Ra*bits组合在校集训，说笑与脚步声传来。这巧妙地缓解了尴尬。两人相对而立，静静等待声音消散。

方便的话，明天中午到体育馆来一趟。有事和你说。

前一天晚上收到类似这样的短信，当然语气慷慨激昂得多。按照习惯，是关于组合的正事。依她对他的了解，他更不会错过打篮球的大好机会。

他看着她手中的毛巾与矿泉水。

“你是真的，很可靠呢。”

“可靠又坚强，却让我更想保护你了。”

“你也经历了不少吧，这半年。”

“很努力呢，一直以来辛苦了。”

怀抱依旧温暖，相比往常却有略微的局促慌乱。在此之前他甚至差点忘记放下篮球。

“这个拥抱，是对你，对你今天来了，的感谢！”

“一直在杏这里得到很多帮助……我很感激！”

甚至感激到语无伦次了。

只是感激，这样而已吗。

稍稍有些喘不上气，大概该松开了。

视若珍宝的签名球已经滚远，她试图用眼神示意。他却不曾睁开眼。

“前辈……力气有点大了。”

“抱歉抱歉。”

他稍稍松开了一些。

不想离开这个怀抱，即便球服早被汗水濡湿。

“杏是女孩子，香香软软的抱起来很舒服。刚刚一时没忍住，哈哈。”

她比他矮很多，努力踮起脚尖也只能瞥见他发红的耳根。

“不想当粉色流星没关系的，我早已经原谅你了！”

“作为替代……我说啊杏。”

纯净的蓝与白，云彩是大朵大朵的，各种形状变幻莫测。

正如初见的午后，阳光干净而又温柔。

“和我交往吧。”

天空，真美。

#

“对了，我一直有省略说明的坏习惯。我喜欢杏，很喜欢。”

“英雄在拯救世界外，当然也会有想好好守护的人……”

“正义的英雄从不食言。从今以后要好好守护你……当然不会是说说而已哦！”

“所以啊从今天起，可以称呼我为，千秋，吗？”

#

“那个午后，阳光很温柔。”

“阳光透过叶片缝隙在地面勾勒出细密的纹路。你站在树荫里，终于进入我的视线。”

“醒来时便当盒还放在肚子上。睁开眼的瞬间，突然有了想守护你一辈子的冲动。”

“这大概算怎么回事，我也不清楚。是真的命中注定，也说不定？”

而这所有的一切，大概就是所谓的命运。

Fin.

[#千杏](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E6%9D%8F)

[#守泽千秋](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%88%E6%B3%BD%E5%8D%83%E7%A7%8B)

[#守沢千秋](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%88%E6%B2%A2%E5%8D%83%E7%A7%8B)

[#乙女向](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#守泽千秋2016生日祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%88%E6%B3%BD%E5%8D%83%E7%A7%8B2016%E7%94%9F%E6%97%A5%E7%A5%AD)

[#偶像梦幻祭乙女向](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

  
2016-09-17  
评论：1  
热度：81

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c8a12e8)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)  


评论(1)

热度(81)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://jiushizi074.lofter.com/) [昂](https://jiushizi074.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://pikaryota.lofter.com/) [絆 キズナ](https://pikaryota.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://loikz.lofter.com/) [Sonder](https://loikz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://liangfengluge.lofter.com/) [凉风鹿歌](https://liangfengluge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://frostyiridescent.lofter.com/) [Frosty0913](https://frostyiridescent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zuoma196.lofter.com/) [左马](https://zuoma196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://suke7707.lofter.com/) [Suke](https://suke7707.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://duozhilian.lofter.com/) [多汁臉](https://duozhilian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) [玖井](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://niunainiunai442.lofter.com/) [弄百七](https://niunainiunai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://socialpath.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵？？……？](https://socialpath.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://souma0420.lofter.com/) [糯米飯](https://souma0420.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) [草莓炖酒.](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) [草莓炖酒.](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://hentaias.lofter.com/) [蓝月亮](https://hentaias.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://shimizutidori.lofter.com/) [鯨](https://shimizutidori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://carolmy.lofter.com/) [执着于小圆脸扭蛋的Carolmy](https://carolmy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://hina628.lofter.com/) [Hina_](https://hina628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kumosan66.lofter.com/) [溺水的云](https://kumosan66.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://haresora.lofter.com/) [はれ](https://haresora.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://1106554551.lofter.com/) [浅花渐欲迷人眼](https://1106554551.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yiln9511.lofter.com/) [柚玙](https://yiln9511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://redxblack.lofter.com/) [血墨言](https://redxblack.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mariahid.lofter.com/) [哟哟哟](https://mariahid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://huye3.lofter.com/) [狐鵺](https://huye3.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://huye3.lofter.com/) [狐鵺](https://huye3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://chixinmenglong.lofter.com/) [轻想](https://chixinmenglong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://reits-u.lofter.com/) [R](https://reits-u.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://1359524644.lofter.com/) [磷酸天妇罗罗罗](https://1359524644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://s24045637.lofter.com/) [_つ](https://s24045637.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://izumioni.lofter.com/) [瀬名 鬼](https://izumioni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://solitude-x.lofter.com/) [柢年](https://solitude-x.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://sora995923486.lofter.com/) [我啊](https://sora995923486.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://mukukumo.lofter.com/) [洛月風](https://mukukumo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://asas77117.lofter.com/) [路過路過而已](https://asas77117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://penguinsf.lofter.com/) [向日企鵝](https://penguinsf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://kaya2727.lofter.com/) [時芸](https://kaya2727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://779762391.lofter.com/) [棉花糖小狗🍭](https://779762391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://violette232.lofter.com/) [Violette清槑](https://violette232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xiaowenxin919.lofter.com/) [葵酱](https://xiaowenxin919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) [pho](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yaojun9702.lofter.com/) [懒海](https://yaojun9702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
